Future Tech Armoury
Future Tech Armories (also known as Future Tech or Future Armories) is a company founded by the US government in March 2014. It develops and supplies Firearms to the US military. Weapons FTAR-45 It features a 30 round magazine and an integrated stock. It can also be fitted with different optical sights, a silencer, a muzzle break and a flash suppressor. History Two months after Future Tech Armory was founded it began development on its first gun, the FTAR-45. After months of development with the German Military Industries the rifle was perfected and put on sale in January 2015. 200 of the rifles were issued to the German Army as of that month and in March 400 were bought by the British Military for the SAS. FTMP The FTMP is a tactical machine pistol developed by Future Tech Armories. It features a 20 round magazine and handguard as stock. It can also be converted into semi-auto. The trigger is located in the grip. History After the success of the FTAR, Future Tech Armories began their next project. The FTMP began development in June 2015, although planned as an SMG, its final build was one of a machine pistol. In December 2015 the gun was finished and put on sale. The US army issued the machine pistols to Spec Ops units and later to the CIA SAD. The Chinese also took interest in the pistol and made a clone of it. FAR-25 The FAR-25 Assault Rifle is a standard service rifle based off the LSAT LMG. It features a 30 round standard magazine custom made to fit its receiver. It can be fitted with many optical sights and attachments. History The FAR-25 rifle began development in November 2016. Based off the LSAT LMG, the rifle was planned as a long range battle rifle. In Autumn 2017 the rifle was finished and put on sale. At the start gun was not a large success and the only buyers were the British Army who bought a reasonable amount of 450 rifles. But after 3 months the British Army bought another 500 rifles and began to regularly order more. As of January 2018 it had become the main rifle of the British Army. PDW 9m The PDW 9m is Future Tech Armories first attempt at an SMG. It features a 25 round magazine and a G36 carrying handle as stock. It is ideal for paratroopers and Spec Ops units as it features a folding stock. History The PDW 9m began development in July 2018 as a tactical SMG. The PDW was finished surprisingly quick and as of December that year it was finished. The German army ordered 250 PWD's and issued them to the Special Operations Division of the Army. The British and Irish Defense Forces also took interest in the PDW and between them ordered 350. XRS-12 The XRS-12 is Future Tech Armories' first shotgun. It features explosive rounds and can also be fitted with incendiary ones. Another feature that stands out in this gun is the fact that it can be fitted with many different optical sights and scopes, and even longer barrels and bipods so it can be used as a support weapon. History The development of the XRS-12 began as soon as the PDW 9m was finished. Future Tech Armories' idea was to make a shotgun suited to both CQB and long range combat. The task seemed a hard one but with help from Colt and Beretta the gun became a reality and was finished in June 2019. As Beretta worked with the US companies to make the rifle, they were issued with 400 of them and were given a discount on any other future purchases. The South African army created a clone of the weapon entitled, the X5 Blaster, and the British Army purchased 50 for testing but turned down buying any more. The US Rangers and USMC Force Recon were issued with 600 shotguns between them and the NYPD bought 125. A16 The A16 is essentially an M16 with reimagined workings developed by FTA for civilian use. It has the same specification as the M4A1 rifle. History The A16 began development at the same time as the FTK-200 (below) and was finished in only two months in August. Although planned as a civilian rifle, the South Korean army cloned a huge amount of 1450 as they were cheaper to make than the M16 rifles. FTK-200 The FTK-200 is a AK-47 clone developed by Future Tech Armories. It features a 30 round standard magazine and a RIS/RAS handguard. Instead of the standard AK stock it uses a paratroopers skeleton stock and instead of its standard pistol grip it uses an AR-15 one. History The FTK-200's development began in June 2019 after the XSR-12 was finished. It was planned as a AK-47 clone which would be used as a possible addition to the Navy Seals armory as AK rifles performed well under water, and when taken out from. As it only had a few differences to the AK-47 it was finished in a short amount of time and began testing on in late August, roughly the same time as the A16. (above) SAS-12 The SAS-12 (Standard Assault Shotgun, 12 gauge) is a 12 gauge shotgun developed by Future Tech Armories. It comes in two variants, the standard semi-auto variant (top right) and the automatic variant (top left). TSR-50 The TSR-50 is a 50 caliber sniper rifle developed by Future Tech Armories. Featuring a bullpup design, this sniper rifle is shorter than most other rifles of its type. It can be fitted with many different optical sights from 24x to holographic sights. MAR-45 The MAR-45 is a tactical battle rifle developed by Future Tech Armories. It is chambered in 45 caliber and can kill from up to 2000 meters away. It features a 20 round mag and bullpup design. AR-75 The AR-75 is a bullpup assault rifle based off the AR-15/M4. It features a 30 round magazine and a 146 pistol grip fit into the body. It is best suited to urban combat and CQB. .45 ACP The .45 ACP is Future Tech Armories first pistol/revolver. Featuring rails under and over the barrel, it can be fitted with many simple precision sights, a flashlight or a laser pointer. It also features a unique feature which enables it to be converted into a semi-auto pistol by taking away the drum and replacing it with a custom slide and shorter barrel barrel. For sporting use only. *Page to be continued Category:Company